Generally, a hatch-back type vehicle has a luggage compartment formed in its rear part and a cargo screen is installed over this luggage compartment. The cargo screen is unfolded or unrolled to hide the cargo loaded into the luggage compartment so it cannot be seen from outside. If needed, the cargo screen is folded or rolled up so that cargo can be loaded and carried in the luggage compartment.
Generally the hanger for the cargo screen lies on the supporting side garnishes. When the cargo screen is unfolded to cover the luggage compartment, it is tightly secured. However, when folded it can just lie loose. Thus, when the cargo screen is shaken up and down or left to right due to the vibration of a vehicle while the car is running, noise can be made as it rubs or hits other parts.